Cushions are commonly utilized to make seating, furniture, mattresses and the like more comfortable for the consumer. Often, cushions are simply installed on a hard support surface and little thought goes into how the cushion is supported. Without such consideration, inferior levels of comfort are achieved. Further, cushions that are placed on a hard support surface may degrade over time and become flattened, compacted, hard, lumpy, or thinned in critical areas. To prevent this from occurring, superior designs support the cushion on a furniture frame. Such furniture frames are commonly rectangular in shape and present an open interior. In this way, the cushion can be displaced into the open interior when force is applied to the cushion. Such force may be applied when a consumer sits or lies against the cushion. Accordingly, the cushion can maintain its approximate shape and thickness and is not compressed between the consumer and a hard support surface.
To prevent the cushion from sagging into the open interior of the furniture frame when force is not being applied to the cushion, such designs commonly utilize flat springs that spans the furniture frame. The cushion is disposed on top of the flat springs such that the flat springs support the cushion on the furniture frame. An alternative design utilizes helical springs that extend upwardly toward the cushion from a cross member that is disposed within the open interior of the furniture frame. The cross member spans the furniture frame and thus supports the helical springs within the open interior of the furniture frame. The benefit of these designs is that when the consumer gets up and the force is removed from the cushion, the flat springs or the helical springs force the cushion back up and out of the open interior of the furniture frame.
However, problems do exist with these upholstery designs. They are difficult to assemble because access to the open interior of the furniture frame can be limited and installation of the flat springs, helical springs, and/or cross member can be awkward and time consuming. Further, these designs place a lot of stress on the flat springs or the helical springs and their mounting locations on the furniture frame and/or the cross member. This stress over time can break the flat springs or the helical springs and can cause the fasteners used to secure these spring to break or pull out. Accordingly, a more robust design that is easier to install is needed.